darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Silver ore
Silver ore is a type of ore that can be obtained through the Mining skill in various places throughout DarkScape. Silver ore can be mined with a Mining level of 20 or higher, granting 40 Mining experience. With a Divination level of at least 22, 3 iron ore may be transmuted into 1 silver ore. This costs 2 bright energy and yields 5.2 Divination experience. After being mined, a silver rock can be smelted using the Smithing skill to form a silver bar, granting the player 13.7 smithing experience. It can then be crafted into various types of jewellery through the Crafting skill, but cannot be smithed into weapons or armour with the exception of the silver sickle and silver bolts. Silver ore is popular in non-member worlds as it can be smithed and made into tiaras for crafting experience. Respawn rate Silver ore, like all other mined rocks, respawns at a rate proportional to the number of people in the rock's DarkScape world. If the world is empty, the ore respawns in 2 minutes; if it is full (with 2000 players), it respawns in 1 minute. Thus the respawn rate of silver ore is 2-\frac{x}{2000} minutes, where x is the number of players in the world. A table of respawn rates is given below. It is worthwhile to note that silver ore has the same respawn rate as gold ore, although gold ore requires a higher Mining level. The Al Kharid mining site contains a silver rock that has only one use, afterwards it will not respawn and the player will be given a message stating that the rock has been exhausted. Locations One of the best locations to mine silver ore is in the Crafting Guild, requiring a crafting level of 40, which is just southwest of Falador. You no longer need a brown apron to enter. The closest bank is the Clan Camp bank chest, a short distance east of the crafting guild. Players can also mine silver in the Al-Kharid mining site (Players should be aware of Scorpions if they are level 28 or lower in combat). There is a bank in Al-Kharid as well as the Duel Arena. There are three silver rocks in the Dwarven mine Resource dungeon (level 15 Dungeoneering required). There is a nearby deposit box, making this one of the quickest ways to mine and bank silver. A fairly unknown silver mine is the Zaros temple at the Digsite (only usable after or near the completition of the Digsite quest). However, while there are rarely any other players there, it's very far from a bank and therefore not recommended to use. Another silver location is in the Dorgeshuun mine( Members only) which is located near the basement of the Lumbridge castle. The player must go under the kitchen on the base level via the trap door. The mine is accessed through the crack in the wall of the Lumbridge basement. The quest 'The Lost Tribe' must be completed to find out how to access and use the mine. To start the Lost Tribe Quest, talk to Sigmund, the advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. There are three silver rocks at the South-west Varrock mine. Its noted form can sometimes be found inside the barrels in the Viyeldi Caves. es:Silver Ore nl:Silver ore fi:Silver ore Ore Category:Sign of the porter items